User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
UTC, the of , . Have a nice day!}} }} A Little Help Does anyone know how to make a Show-Hide box stay in "Hide" status when the page is loaded? I don't want to archive my Rate-A-User but it takes up so much space...so I thought I'd put it in a show-hide box. But, it starts on "Show" which kinda defeats the purpose >.> (T/ ) 04:30, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Well, since hideshow doesn't work (lol) you might wanna check someone's userpage, there's plenty that use something like that for their chars and stuff that's set to hide automatically --Gimmethegepgun 04:36, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::It works for me...Well, I checked around and it seems the only way to set it to auto-hide is if you have two or more boxes. Hmm. (T/ ) 04:39, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::I was right! Heheh, that's so much cleaner... (T/ ) 04:49, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::Been awhile since bothered to play with the show/hide boxes, but vaguely recall had to be more than one before the browser would bother hiding them. Hope this helps. --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:56, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::While you're at it, add a show/hide to your admin-stuff box, it's big and I already read it, it's only anoying now. reanor 05:01, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah that would be helpful, giant blue banners kinda remind me of ads. As I haven't seen an ad in a very long time (gogo ABP!) it is a very disturbing memory :/ --Gimmethegepgun 05:03, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Err, in case you didn't notice, that is for MY usage and not yours :D I can take off the one here and leave one on my Userpage, but no one looks there anyways... (T/ ) 05:04, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::That's a good idea. It might be YOUR talkpage, but it is our chatroom :D reanor 05:05, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::I still get to keep the clock, though. :) (T/ ) 05:06, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Yay clock! Also, maybe we should start up the EntroForums or something :P --Gimmethegepgun 05:07, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Alright, but we'll only allow it because of the "Have a Nice Day!" greeting. And remember, we'll be watching you... reanor 05:09, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::TBH the clock doesn't even work properly, since I don't live at UTC time and don't know where that is either... and, if you switch between this page and my Userpage, the time is different on both. XD (T/ ) 05:10, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::That's entropy (the concept) in the making. Time paradoxs FTW. reanor 05:11, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::You know, that brings up a rather random question: Why is Entropy an admin? Entropy is chaos, correct? And admins are charged with organization? Just a thought --Gimmethegepgun 05:14, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::GW:ADMIN says otherwise. I am charged with destruction, not organization - I specialize in Banhammer, Deletion, and Revert Bad Edits. None of those are constructive, so I am true to form :) (T/ ) 05:16, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Exactly, this isn't GWW. Admins here are to act fast and mercyless. Policies and consensus are FTL. reanor 05:22, 12 November 2007 (UTC) *GWiki Admin = + *GWW Admin = + (T/ ) 05:29, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, GuildWiki admins don't even need an Elite skill to do their job, they are that good. Anyway, IDK what's your UTC (U Take Cofee?) clock is doing right now, but I'm off to bed. Good night :) reanor 05:34, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::UTC? Nope. Nasty stuff. Also, were you using the Merciless Spear icon as an "owning" thing or a "merciless" thing? --Gimmethegepgun 05:36, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::Merciless of course! But yeah - what is UTC? ... When I first made the clock I looked for some piece of code which would let me set it to my current timezone (is 9:30 PM now). That way, people visiting my page(s) would be able to tell what time it was where I lived, and that would indicate whether there was any possibility of me being on or not. :::Otherwise I want to make some sort of "time card" which lets me "punch in" when I log on, to let visitors know I'm on. But I dunno how to do that, or if it's even possible. (T/ ) 05:38, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::w:UTC. Apparently someone was an idiot, as it stands for Coordinated Universal Time (CUT). GJ morons, you can't even get your letters in the right order --Gimmethegepgun 05:40, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry people but I'm putting it back; I made it smaller and I will be moving my personal Admin Tools into a different Template. The template's message is aimed at people who aren't you folks - users who don't know me like anons and such. I'm sorry if it bothers you but it is part of my administrative duties, I feel. (T/ ) 06:52, 12 November 2007 (UTC) There. I wish there was a way to sandwich both templates together - the Blue notice on the left half, the Tools box on the right - but that is really advanced coding beyond my puny Wikiskills :) (T/ ) 07:17, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :I'll give that a try...(WARNING: this wiki might explode soon) reanor 14:52, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Alright, is this what you wanted? reanor 15:05, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::GIRL! look at it! reanor 03:12, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Sorry! Your comment got lost in the rest of the talkpage. I think that is almost what I want but not quite...I will mess around with it a bit. What does that tag do anyways? And thanks :) (T/ ) 03:42, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Hmm. Well, I think that is close but what I really want is for both the notice and the tables to be fully spread out, the entire width of the page. So they don't look so smashed. Also my main goal is to minimize unused space, so...I appreciate your trying, and it taught me a little bit of Wikicode, but it's not all there. Sorry. (T/ ) 03:56, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Awol Good idea, but it does make checking your wishlist a little awkward (you already had a deathbane pommel anyway though) -Ezekiel 09:28, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :Why can't you get on now, anyways? Lord Belar 02:23, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::She is on --Gimmethegepgun 02:24, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::Not rly, just skimming important pages to distract from tedium of research paper (T/ ) 02:25, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Lol, research papers. Have fun. :/ Maybe if I spent less time on GW, I could get better grades on mine... Lord Belar 02:46, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Obviously as you can see I am not much focused :P May as well revert to normal page. (T/ ) 02:55, 15 November 2007 (UTC) I'm bored So I'm going to go do something... A.D.D. with scroll button up ftl again.-- igathrashTalk^ 23:51, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Slow Loading Just wondering if anyone else is noticing extremely slow loading times on the wiki as of recently. (forgetting to sign my comment ftw) Isk8 18:34, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :Definatly. I thought it was my computer (I just fired up Armadillo run, and after a while 'Wiki went slow). Until I visited other sites... On the other hand: why bring it up here? -- -- (s)talkpage 18:44, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::Because I wasn't sure where else to bring it up ... lol. I was wondering if it was my net connection too, but everything else has been running fine. Isk8 19:09, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::Slow is right. I click the Watchlist right after I log on and suddenly it's slow as sludge --Gimmethegepgun 19:41, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Definately slower... and only this website, too. Any idea what's going on here?-- (Talk) ( ) 19:56, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::It's Wikia¬¬. BTW, it's been a while, Marco, glad to see you're back, we...missed you :S? (I miss Entropy, she left for a 4 day lunch) reanor 20:06, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, blame wikia, the'll crush our bandwith further! RT | Talk 20:13, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Wikia is taking advantage of Entropy's absence. She'll ban them when she comes back, just wait and see...:P reanor 20:20, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Yayy... go super Entropy! RT | Talk 20:45, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::To Ereanor: I left? Check my contributions.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:56, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::You weren't home!!! As in, spamming here. reanor 22:38, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :How about we hit Wikia with this... The Nerf Stick is a Unique Item dropped by Arenanet Developers. Weapon Stats Hammer *Blunt damage: 19-35 (req. 9 Hammer Mastery) *Damage +15% *Armor -10 (while attacking) *Life stealing: 5 *Health regeneration -1 *Health +30 Notes *This weapon uses the Spiked Club skin. *Each hit causes all targets skills to have an increased recharge, smaller duration, higher energy cost or several of these. It also has a chance to lower attributes. Taken from User:Soqed hozi (I think my threat is starting to work... page seems to load faster now :D ) Isk8 21:58, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::The Wikia guys read the "Entropy will ban them" threat. So they fixed it. reanor 22:40, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yay for threats? -- -- (s)talkpage 22:40, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yay for Entropy. reanor 22:41, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Boo for Wikia -- -- (s)talkpage 22:43, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Wishlist? Did you wanted a Piercing Axe? Cuz I just got one drop. reanor 02:34, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Already got a purp max damage req9 one, soz but thanks anyways (T/ ) 02:38, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Admin Hey Entropy, you think I should apply for adminship? --Gimmethegepgun 02:52, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Who r u? The preceding quote was taken from the Words of Skuld. No srsly, in your own words, tell me why you'd even consider the job... then I tell you what I think. (T/ ) 02:55, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :I remember him saying that! (Where was it? I forgot) Well, mainly that there are so few admins left these days (boo GWW, GW:ADMIN cries) and whenever there's a problem that needs an admin to fix (AKA vandals) it always takes forever for anyone to get on, while I'm on for most of the day. I'm also extremely loyal to GW (GWW are a bunch of copycats, half their pages are just copypaste from ours!), and in addition, I uhh... my #1 most visited page is Recentchanges... *ahem* ADD ftl :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:02, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yea well Auron and PanSola have been more active lately, though they could...um...work harder on doing thorough jobs. Me, I take up their slack and deal with all Deletions pretty much. Us three Admins plus occasionally Gordon or whoever else (can't remember who else is left >.>) have been doing alright since the Big Wikia Exodus...though I will admit, none of us alone is able to control everything, and whenever either is offline for long there WILL be spam or a vandal or whatever. So yeah, we have some holes that could be plugged. ::What I think: You and other members of my Talkpage Spamming Krewe could certainly help out a bit with fixing vandals and stuff. No denial on that part of numbers lacking. Loyalty is unquestionable, RC patrol is always a good skill...eh. You could apply if you wanted to, I don't have any outstanding issues against other than that you and people like Blue Rellik get a bit "opinionated" at times. On the other hand I've never really had to mediate a dispute so it is probably still OK. :::U R ADD? No wai! So was Blastedt (T/ ) 03:08, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::GW>GWW is not a good argument:P Not that I wouldn't support your adminship. reanor 03:10, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I thought everyone who paroled RC was ADD... Lord Belar 03:12, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh, if we're in your Talkpage Spamming Krewe, do we get an asura bounty? :P Lord Belar 03:12, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::"Hmm...only 1 post? Come back when you've got a few more." (T/ ) 03:14, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::That's pejorative, we already have a name. It's Entrooperz. reanor 03:14, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::The Entrooperz Talkpage Spamming KreweTM. Lord Belar 03:18, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::YEA WAI! Somehow the only time I show hyperactivity is when I'm on GuildWiki and am waiting for someone to post. *Grargh! Hurry up and Post! >:( * :P While I tend to get opinionated, yes, I don't uhh... attempt to shatter GW:NPA on a constant basis... and keep it (relatively) civil, while only insulting the general guild wars populace rather than specific people (seems kinda counterproductive, but it pretty much holds true for most of the rest of the world). Besides, I do that when I'm not an admin, the admin part would mainly be to fill that giant no-admin gap between 3:00 pm Eastern and maybe 7 Eastern or so. And, I'd just like to mention... "I have a temper, am easily led into lengthly and heated arguments, am highly opinionated, and don't always treat those with opposing viewpoints very nicely" The preceding comment was Stealed from the archives of the requests for adminship (EVIL EDIT CONFLICT!) --Gimmethegepgun 03:19, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Lol yeah, but people voted Support anyways...might just be because I are me, who knows? If you think you have a chance, then go ahead and apply, or have someone else do it for you. I think you've got a fairly good platform. (T/ ) 03:28, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Who in their right mind would vote AGAINST you? If they did, the Entrooperz would've confiscated their usernames, computers, and places of residence within the hour! :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:35, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::There are a number people who fall into that same category of loyal participation to this wiki + frequency of vandal-reverting and so on, but selection criteria of admins should be on shown ability to be mature and respectful even in heated debate, willingness to use admin powers with a light touch. In other words, quality over quanity. Heck, I've recorded and cleanup over 425 quest articles, tidied up goodness knows how many articles, many times wanted to do something about the number of images in the Category:Candidates for deletion (though Entropy has been fairly active in keeping that down lately), do I get a gold star? The whole Wikia "incident" hurt, and I do miss some of those guys and girls, but as "we" rebuild an admin-base, care should be taken... ("[Administrators are appointed for life"). That's my 2-cents (and one large paragraphs) worth. --Wolfie (talk| ) 03:30, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::I keep my cool in a debate rather well (though I tend to get rather passionate about it). Also, I tend to update damage articles (like I went on a crusade to change all mention of Light damage to Holy damage, that was a pain) and ensure no incorrect removal of skill stubs --Gimmethegepgun 03:35, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Hehe, Wolfie, by that logic I R teh SUX because I just do quantity stuff...I don't do anything useful or difficult here :P I would say that GTGG, you, and the raft of others who all congregate here are probably all qualified to some degree..."Admins for Life" isn't really anything to fear, though, since as you know the only admins ever forced out was Skuld, and others mostly resigned voluntarily. (T/ ) 03:42, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Not up with this "I R teh SUX" and "GTGG" lingo, so unsure if you feeling I have offended you in some way? Just concerned that Gimme acts too hasty, being an admin needs care and attention to get the facts straight first, but anyway, not being one of "must post every thought in my head into someone's talk page" croud, am sure to be in the minority. :) --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:00, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::GTGG = Entropy's shortening of my name :P Also, when someone's making spam pages like the ones Entropy just deleted en masse a little while ago, I don't think you need to make very much of a decision there :/ --Gimmethegepgun 04:03, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::That's exactly what I mean, most of my duties so far hasn't been necessary to "care and attention to get the facts straight first". Gimme and I and others do act somewhat hasty but I haven't encountered any major problems to date. Remember that adminship can always be rescinded, so I am of the mind that at the very least it would give him on-the-job experience that could be expanded upon later if found lacking in abilities now. (T/ ) 04:06, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I'd give my vote to him, and there's a few others too. Frankly, I'd like to be one myself, but im much to new to have that kind of reputation. PS thank goodness you're back, the spam was unbearable. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|''' Entrea Sumatae']] 03:44, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Well, I added my nomination. Vote here! --Gimmethegepgun 03:49, 15 November 2007 (UTC) VOTED! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|' Entrea Sumatae''']] 03:51, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :"Unless Adminship turns people evil" - lol, no worries there. I is already evilz! >:D --Gimmethegepgun 03:52, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::Generally you get others to nominate you, but whatever... :) (T/ ) 03:56, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, but it does say right on the top that you can nominate yourself :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:59, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Need say more really. ;) --Wolfie (talk| ) 04:00, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Uhh... bad grammar? Can't tell if you mean that I need to say more or that I don't need to say any more (in this conversation) --Gimmethegepgun 04:01, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::nvm didn't see above comment of yours --Gimmethegepgun 04:03, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Adblock Plus For all your ad blocking needs. (referring to this) –Ichigo724 03:24, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :I second that. I've almost forgotten about ads ever since I got that (due to the period of time where the ads made the guildwiki pages takes about 30 seconds to load) --Gimmethegepgun 03:26, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::I know, I'd get around to it eventually if there was more than 1 annoying ad/minute. At the very least, Wikia has been 100% more effective than Gravewit at keeping out gold ads. (T/ ) 03:28, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::click to install it –Ichigo724 03:30, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Need IE version plx (don't shoot me >.>) (T/ ) 03:42, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::: Hope I missed. reanor 03:45, 15 November 2007 (UTC) bang. Then get ff first. Or if you don't like firefox, just get opera. –Ichigo724 03:48, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :I hope you hit IE when you (hopefully) missed Entropy :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:49, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::It's not my comp, really need one for IE or must go without, soz (T/ ) 03:50, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::Why do you need IE? (That seems like one of those negative chemical dependency things when I say it. Not far off...) --Gimmethegepgun 03:51, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I just said, not my comp, not my choice for browsers. (T/ ) 03:54, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh. Didn't understand that was what you meant. Why would the owner have a problem with you downloading FF? It's so much better than IE anyway --Gimmethegepgun 03:55, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Why don't you have your own comp, anyway? Lord Belar 03:57, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::Laptops keep dying on me, needs moar prot (T/ ) 04:07, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Ah. I go through about one hard drive a year, personally. :P Lord Belar 04:08, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Problem Umm... apparently your Showhide box can't hold nearly as much text as you're putting into it. It cuts it off before the end of the Favored section (and ended up cutting off the end of a small tag and so broke the page) --Gimmethegepgun 04:11, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :No u, it works fine for me and Wolfie broke that tag (T/ ) 04:13, 15 November 2007 (UTC)